Thoughts
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: Annabeth doesn't know what to think, and somehow that's worse because she has so many thoughts on this. A one-shot focusing on Annabeth's thoughts at the end of The Last Olympian when Percy refuses immortality. Annabeth-centric. Percabeth.


**A/N: Okay. This is a completely different kind of one-shot than the one I posted yetserday, so don't be disappointed in me. **

**It's not that long, (didn't even hit 1,000 words) and it took me maybe an hour to write it.**

**But! It's Percabeth! Woo! This is a one-shot on the thoughts of Annabeth at the end of The Last Olympian. I've been playing around with the idea for a while, and I thought I would go ahead and write it down.**

**Anyway! Read it, leave me a review, please?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the lines you recognize.**

* * *

No.

This can't be happening.

Annabeth was tired, no, she was freaking exhausted. She had been fighting for three days on barely any sleep, and the conclusion of the war still had her teeth rattling. She couldn't believe that Luke had turned out to be a hero in the end.

Actually, she could. She had been hoping that he would do the sensible thing sometime, but it had been too late for it to benefit Annabeth any.

Not that she would want it to anymore. She had Percy.

Well, she thought she had Percy. Zeus had just offered him immortality.

All of her hopes and dreams went down the drain. She wanted to have Percy. She wanted to date him and love him and have a life with him. She thought she was going to get a happy ending! They had just saved the world from total destruction! They were _supposed _to have a happy ending!

And now she wouldn't get any of it. Percy was going to become a god and live forever at age sixteen. He wouldn't ever grow up and have a family. He would be too caught up in the life as a god and he wouldn't ever want to settle down. Especially not with her. What was she going to do? Join the Hunters? Try and forget about Percy? Find somebody else?

No. There wasn't anybody else. She wouldn't ever be able to date anyone else without comparing them to Percy. His stupid smile and beautiful green eyes had ruined all of the other guys out there for her. She wouldn't be able to find anybody that came close to comparing. She was going to grow up and marry some other stupid demigod or mortal and then look at her grandkids and cry because they weren't his.

For a second, the sadness subsided and rage hit her full force. How could Percy Jackson be planning to do this to her? He out of all the people in her life had _never _left her, and what made him think that he could now? Did he think that he deserved it? Did he think that he was going to be happy without her there beside him?

Well fine. If Percy thought he could be happy without her then screw it! She could be happy without him!

"No."

Annabeth thought she would fall out into the floor.

Percy had seriously just… turned down immortality for _her? _Was he crazy? This was the reward of a lifetime and he didn't want it!

That meant…

Did he really…?

Oh gods. Maybe he wanted her. Maybe he wanted everything that Annabeth did.

Maybe they would get their happy ending. If the gods didn't incinerate him on the spot for refusing, that is.

"I'm honored and everything. Don't get me wrong. It's just… I've got a lot of life left to live. I'd hate to peak in my sophomore year." Percy said with a quick look back at her.

Annabeth wasn't listening anymore. She couldn't hear anything. Blood was rushing in her ears and her heart was pounding.

He seriously just did that. He turned down Zeus's offer _for her. _He wanted to be with _her _instead of being a god.

Annabeth wanted to run up and kiss him right then. She wanted to throw her arms around him and never let go.

Of course she couldn't though. Not with all of the gods here, and especially not with her mother in the room. She already hated Percy and it would probably be like a slap in the face to see her favorite daughter kissing the "sea spawn."

So Annabeth would wait. She wouldn't wait another four years, but she could wait a _little_ while longer.

She let a gigantic smile cover her face as she stared at Percy's back.

Oh yeah. He was hers.

He just didn't know it yet.

* * *

**A/N: Liked it? I doubt it. It felt rushed, but oh well. Leave me a review! Tell me what you're thinking!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
